


Kids

by Labi



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 18:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labi/pseuds/Labi
Summary: Tanto Cherry como Joe estão em negação por terem um soft spot pela nova geração de skaters.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Continuo a precisar de os tirar do sistema e portanto deu nisto. Que não tem propriamente plot porque não consigo escrever nada decente. 
> 
> Eu nunca fiz skate na vida então a parte técnica eu francamente não conheço. Vamos fingir que sim. Tem alguns headcanons aleatórios pelo meio e pode estar um pouco ooc. 
> 
> Está em ptpt, mas a linguagem selecionada é BR porque eu vivo perigosamente.

“Humm~”

Kaoru já franziu o sobrolho mal reconheceu aquela voz. Bem, ele tecnicamente não precisava de ouvir, já reconhecia só pelo caminhar.

E pelo perfume.

Kojiro sentou-se ao seu lado e pousou o braço nas costas do banco, ocupando quase todo o espaço porque ele era assim: espaçoso.

O homem de cabelos rosados desenhava num bloco de notas distraidamente e levantou o olhar para o encarar, “Que foi agora, Gorila?”

O outro sorriu abertamente e piscou-lhe o olho, “Parece que alguém se apegou.”

“Não sei do que falas.”

Kojiro teve o descaramento de rir alto e apontar com o queixo para a frente, onde três adolescentes experimentavam novos truques e saltos no parque de skateboarding.

Ah sim, coincidências. Pura coincidência de os encontrar ali quando ia a passar para casa. Tinha ficado porque… queria mesmo desenhar uma ideia. Isso. E porque amava skates, fosse como fosse. Definitivamente não foi porque os rapazes lhe pediram algumas opiniões e ideias.

“Claro que não sabes.”, disse e o sorriso que tinha no rosto só aumentou quando ouviu chamar, “Olhem, Joe! Ele também veio!”

Reki levantou o braço para acenar, logo sendo imitado por Langa e Shadow e Kojiro acenou com a mão de volta. Kaoru sorriu de lado, “Olha só quem fala.”

Kojiro deu-lhe um empurrão leve com o joelho, “Mas eu apeguei-me a eles. São bons miúdos, bons skaters. E ao contrário de alguns que conheço, ouvem as minhas sugestões.”

“Não sei porque é que alguém haveria de ouvir um Bruto.”, deu-lhe com o joelho de volta.

“Bom senso.”

“Não creio.”, fechou o bloco de notas. Nesse exacto momento, Miya praticamente levantou vôo ao dar a volta no ar no half-pipe e ao aparecer na linha de visão dos mais velhos acenou,“Joe!”

Ele sorriu, acenando mais uma vez e ouviu Kaoru rir baixo ao seu lado, abanando a cabeça. O sorriso do cozinheiro tornou-se implicativo e quando o pequeno voltou a aparecer no ar no outro lado da rampa, gritou-lhe, “Miya! Faz outro tail grab.”

O rapaz animou logo, determinado com o desafio e Langa e Reki deram-lhe espaço. Era uma manobra difícil de se fazer no ar.

Era também uma especialidade reconhecida de Cherry.

Dito cujo semicerrou os olhos, também ele sentindo um pouco da energia e da adrenalina. Estava a formigar para pegar no seu skate…

Analisava todos os movimentos do mais jovem, desde a forma como punha os pés até ao momentum que ganhava antes de chegar na beira do half pipe. Miya era leve e levantava alto, o que ajudava, e foi só parcialmente bem-sucedido, não conseguindo evitar cair no final porque o centro de gravidade não estava bem posicionado. Ainda assim, nada mau para um miúdo.

Kaoru ia abrir a boca para lhe dizer isso mesmo, mas Kojiro bateu palmas, “Muito bem Miya! A Mamã já te vai ajudar!”

O rapaz pestanejou e riu alto, levantando-lhe um polegar em resposta.

Quando olhou na direção do seu “rival”, sorriu satisfeito por ver que ele estava absolutamente vermelho e capaz de o matar ali mesmo a sangue frio.

O sorriso aumentou, “Que foi, Florzinha? , apontou com o queixo para a mão dele que já se esticava para apanhar o próprio skate, “Vais dizer-me que não ias agora mesmo lá correr e dar-lhe um sermão com percentagens e pontos de gravidade que o teu robot calculou?”

Kaoru bateu-lhe no braço com o bloco de notas (era o mesmo que bater numa parede dura), “Tu! Tu és absolutamente insuportável e incorrigível, Gorila!”, bufou e pousou o caderno na sua mochila, logo se levantando para se colocar em cima do skate, “Não incentives esse tipo de comportamento idiota, em primeiro lugar, ele já faz asneira que chegue por culpa disso. E em segundo, quantas vezes tenho de te dizer que a Carla não é um robot?! É um--!!”

Kojiro empurrou o skate dele com o pé e mandou-o pela rampa, que dava acesso à parte baixa do skate park, sem piedade.

E rolou os olhos quando o maldito muito elegantemente se ajeitou sem cair e chegou perto dos adolescentes para tentar explicar como faziam o truque que era a sua especialidade.

(Afinal de contas, ambos tinham aparecido ali por coincidência justamente com essa finalidade, mesmo que não fossem admitir).

Quando chegou lá baixo, levantou o dedo do meio a Kojiro e ele não evitou uma risada, fazendo um círculo com os dedos numa insinuação infantil.

No final, não só ajudou Miya como ainda tentou explicar a Langa uma melhor forma de se segurar no skate enquanto que Kojiro e Shadow ouviam atentamente as ideias de Reki sobre novas pranchas. Depois de tantos anos a ouvir os projetos mirabolantes de Kaoru, as de Reki, muito mais normais e simples para si, eram bem-vindas. Tanto ele quando Shadow tentavam dar algum feedback realista ao rapaz, que ouvia tudo atentamente apontava ideias no telemóvel com toda a atenção.

Kojiro distraiu-se apenas por um momento, perdido em nostalgia. Fazia não muito tempo que era ele um adolescente e que ouvia Kaoru fazer longas reclamações sobre ser difícil incorporar tecnologia numa prancha de madeira.

Revia-se muito naquelas crianças… ou talvez Kaoru tivesse razão: ele estava a amolecer.

Miya saltitou até ao seu lado e puxou pela barra da sua camisa. Tinha no rosto uma expressão de pura inocência e ingenuidade. Como um gato mimado. Kojiro sabia que coisa boa não podia vir.

“Papá, tenho fome.”, murmurou com um beicinho e Kojiro corou, franzindo o sobrolho levemente, “Vai para casa jantar?”

“Mas eu quero bolanhesa… Não vais negar comida, pois não Papá?”

Kojiro rolou os olhos, coçando a nuca meio desajeitado e Kaoru sorriu malicioso, “A culpa disso é tua. Incentivas esse tipo de comportamento e agora sofres as consequências.”

Shadow cruzou os braços e abanou com a cabeça, não contendo uma risada. Miya era um pequeno demónio disfarçado. Também Langa e Reki tiveram de esconder o riso (não ajudou que Cherry olhasse para eles torto numa muda, mas firme, censura).

“Mamã, não discutas com o Papá.”, disse, adorável, e abraçou a cintura de Kojiro como uma criancinha petulante. 

Kaoru ficou vermelho de novo e começou a protestar, “MAS A QUEM É QUE TU PENSAS QUE ESTÁS A CHAMAR DE MAMÃ?!”

=#=

De bom grado Kojiro fez o jantar para todos. O seu orgulho de cozinheiro ficava inflacionado ao ver todos eles comerem com afinco a sua bolonhesa. Era um prato simples, mas Kaoru já tinha deixado claro mais de mil vezes que era o seu favorito.

Não qualquer bolonhesa, mas a de Kojiro em específico. Na verdade, Kaoru não tinha nada mais além de genuínos elogios para a comida do amigo. Talvez porque ele era péssimo cozinheiro e Kojiro alimentava-o muitas vezes. Mas a verdade é que Kaoru nunca reclamava de nada sobre a sua comida. E sabendo como ele era picuinhas, aquilo era o maior elogio para Kojiro.

Falavam de skates – como sempre- e foi um jantar animado e divertido. O restaurante estava fechado, o espaço era só deles.

Kojiro sentou-se ao lado de Kaoru, os dois mais observando a conversa do que participando nela. Então havia paz e um contentamento mudo.

Durante a sobremesa, Shadow anunciou, “Vou ter de ir embora mais cedo.”

“Oh?”, Reki pestanejou, “Por quê?”

O jovem florista coçou a nuca atrapalhado e corou, “Ah… Eu tenho… um encontro.”

“Com a senhora gerente?”, Miya pestanejou e roubou uma colher do pudim de Langa, que o encarou indignado. Reki notou e esticou para ele o seu prato de mousse, recebendo um sorriso.

“Sim…”

“Finalmente.”

Shadow resmungou, “Quem és tu para me dizeres uma coisa dessas?! Tu nunca tiveste nenhum date sequer!”

Reki corou, “Tive sim! Tu não sabes do que falas!”

“Os dates com o Langa não contam.”

O ruivo ficou mais vermelho ainda, “Nós não temos dates!”

Langa roubou uma colher da gelatina de Miya, “Verdade.”

“Sei.”, Shadow cruzou os braços e rolou os olhos, “Mas não importa. Desejem-me sorte.”

Pegou na sua carteira para poder pagar o jantar e Kojiro já abanou com a cabeça, recusando veementemente, “É oferta minha.”

“Mas-“

“Sem mas.”

Os mais jovens agradeceram, sentindo-se realmente gratos. Gostavam da companhia dos mais velhos e eles eram como referências e inspirações para todos. Ou não fossem fundadores do S também.

Kaoru encarou o amigo e escondeu o sorriso por trás de um copo de vinho, “Coração mole.”

Joe deu lhe um empurrão com o joelho por baixo da mesa e logo recebeu outro de volta. “Não importa ter coração mole.”, flexionou o braço, “O importante é ter musculo duro.”

Kaoru rolou os olhos e puxou o braço dele para baixo, “O importante é ter juízo.”

Kojiro riu, “Bebe mais, Florzinha.”

Levou com outra joelhada, mas valeu a pena. Porque quando Kaoru bebia, as suas bochechas ficavam sempre rosadas e Kojiro era da opinião que o aspeto delicado combinava com ele.

Isso e depois ficava com a língua afiada quando perdia a postura. Era divertido.

Terminaram as sobremesas e Cherry mostrava aos mais jovens os protótipos para pranchas que tinha desenvolvido, Reki absorvendo tudo como se ele fosse algum tipo de mestre. Bem, talvez ele fosse, mas isso deixava Kaoru um tanto atrapalhado com toda a pura admiração do ruivinho. Enquanto isso Kojiro acompanhou Shadow até à porta, abriu a sua própria carteira e passou-lhe discretamente uma embalagem de preservativos. Precisou de conter um riso ao ver como o coitado parecia arder em vergonha. Ah a juventude.

Só quando Miya bocejou pela terceira vez Joe, já a terminar de limpar a louça, avisou, “Ok nerds. Hora de ir para a cama. Vocês têm escola amanhã.”

Langa e Reiki resmungaram em protesto, mas não adiantava.

“Nós levamos o Miya a casa.”, garantiram, assim que Kaoru questionou sobre isso e mal os adolescentes saíram, foi abraçado pelas costas, “Quem é o coração mole agora?”

Kaoru sorriu de lado e esfregou carinhosamente os braços dele. Estava fresco, mas o idiota estava de t-shirt, então tinha os braços frios.

“Calado Gorila. Não me abanes tanto. Bebi demais.”

Kojiro riu e beijou-lhe a testa, logo pegando nele ao colo com demasiada facilidade, “Então vamos dormir, Nerd. Não tens escola como as crianças, mas tens trabalho.”

Cherry riu e encostou-se no peito dele, bocejando, “Que é consideravelmente pior.”

“Verdade. Desliga aí a luz, tenho as mãos ocupadas.”

Ele obedeceu, desligando o interruptor e deixou-se ser levado ao colo pelas escadas até ao apartamento do cozinheiro, mesmo por cima do restaurante. Foi levado até ao quarto e Kojiro atirou-lhe uma das suas t-shirts velhas de dormir. Ficaria enorme do homem de cabelos rosados, quase como um vestido, mas Kojiro era suspeito de gostar demais das pernas dele.

“Eles são bons miúdos.”, Cherry comentou sonolento, já se enroscando nos lençóis.

Kojiro riu e foi deitar-se junto dele, aconchegando-o no seu peito, passando os dedos pelos longos cabelos rosados que tanto amava.

“São.”, beijou-lhe a testa, “Boa noite, Florzinha.”

Kaoru espalmou as mãos no seu peito e suspirou, “Boa noite, Gorila.”


End file.
